


o pão de cada dia

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Vacation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 14]Cozinhar, uma das tantas paixões que compartiam…





	o pão de cada dia

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 14 – Anivercitron II do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tema _"Ressorteios"_ , no qual me foi ofertado o alimento/palavra _camarão_.
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> o pão de cada dia - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

— Bom dia meu  _chef_  – ditou lhe beijando na lateral do rosto. – O que teremos hoje de café?

— Café Ian? Já são mais de uma da tarde, obviamente que já estou a preparar nosso almoço – respondeu o outro muito enfadado.

— Mas amorzinho e meu café-da-manhã? Eu não mereço nada de gostoso para começar esse excelente dia com você? – Perguntou dando-lhe uma mirada com olhos de cachorrinho pidão.

— O que você não me pede com esses olhinhos que eu não faço de prontidão. Ai, ai Ian, só você para me fazer parar de mexer com o almoço para cismar de fazer um café.

E enquanto Ian sentava-se animado no balcão da cozinha esperando seu café, Jorge seu marido seguia buscando o bule, coador e o pó solúvel para fazer o desjejum do outro.

— Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe amor? – Indagou o outro enquanto sentia o cheiro do café coado inundando a cozinha.

— Sei sim Ian, agora tome esse café e tente não estragar seu apetite amor, ainda temos um almoço – respondeu Jorge ao lhe entregar uma xícara fumegante.

— Agora falando sério meu bem, me diz o que teremos para o almoço de hoje.

— Nada muito complicado, eu estou tentando diminuir essa vontade louca de fazer em casa os pratos do restaurante. Então decidi fazer algo que estava com vontade – ditou enquanto voltava a mexer nas panelas do fogão.

— E o que seria?

— Banana verde frita, camarão ao molho, arroz soltinho e um creme ao estilo maionese.

— Nossa assim você me engorda querido. Eu já havia escutado o ditado de que se é pelo estômago que se pega o marido, e agora entendo mais ainda – falou enquanto abraçava Jorge pela cintura e o enchia-o de beijinhos.

— E o ditado está certo viu, pois foi assim que te conquistei – respondeu de forma marota, – agora chispa daqui e me deixe trabalhar.

— Mas eu quero ficar aqui perto de você meu chuchu, sabe que faz meses que não conseguimos conciliar nossas férias. Anda não me deixe longe de você Jorge – pediu enquanto se aferrava mais ainda ao corpo do outro.

— Ai meu Deus pra que eu fui fazer mandiga para me casar com você?

— Porque você me ama meu caro, agora anda me diz se eu posso ficar aqui ou não, anda vai. Diz que sim, por favor.

— Ai deuses, ok. Pode ficar, mas vai ter que me ajudar, lava aquelas panelas ali enquanto eu termino o arroz.

E foi assim entre risos e amores que passaram aquele primeiro dia de férias conjuntas. Jorge a cozinhar, Ian a atrapalhar e os dois a se amarem como se não houvesse amanhã.


End file.
